Isval
Eigenübersetzung von "Peace. There's peace only for the dead." Isval war eine weibliche Twi'lek, die der Widerstandsgruppe Cham Syndullas gegen das Galaktische Imperium, genannt Freiheit für Ryloth, angehörte. Biografie Isval war einst eine Sklavin, der schreckliche Dinge angetan worden waren. Deshalb ging sie in ihrer freien Zeit der Befreiung von Twi'lek-Sklavinnen und der Ermordung ihrer Peiniger – zumeist imperiale Offiziere – nach. 14 VSY befand sie sich mit Cham Syndulla auf einem bewaffneten Frachterschiff in einem unkartografierten Sternsystem und erwartete die Rückkehr von Poks Team. Diese wurden jedoch von einem Schwadron an V-Wings unter dem Kommando von Lord Vader verfolgt. Als Poks Schiff mit den Verfolgern am Treffpunkt aus dem Hyperraum sprang und angegriffen wurde, meinte Isval zu Cham, dass sie helfen müssten, doch dieser meinte traurig, dass das nicht möglich sei. Wenig später machten sich Orn Free Taa, Darth Vader und Imperator Palpatine an Bord der Bedrohung nach Ryloth auf. Dort wollten sie der Widerstandsbewegung Freiheit für Ryloth ein Ende setzen. Als der Sternzerstörer in der Nähe von Ryloths dritten Mond aus dem Hyperraum trat, fand sich die Crew in einem Minenfeld wieder. Einige dieser Minen schwächten die Schilde, während andere sich an die Energiesignatur anhefteten und ein umgepoltes Feld erzeugten, das die Schilde stark schwächte. Durch die restlichen Minen und die erste Welle an modifizierten Tri-Droidenjägern wurde der Bedrohung stark beschädigt. Belkor Dray, ein imperialer Offizier, der die Widerstandskämpfer gegen Moff Delian Mors ausspielen wollte, um ihren Posten zu erlangen, ließ daraufhin auf Anweisung Cham Syndullas, des Anführers der Twi'leks, sämtliche verfügbaren Reperaturschiffe der Bedrohung zu Hilfe eilen. An Bord einiger dieser Schiffe befanden sich Infiltrationsteams, von denen alle bis auf eines der Ablenkung dienten. Das letzte – angeführt von Isval – gelangte bis zum Antrieb und brachte dort Spregladungen an, welche nicht ohne eine Detonation entschärft werden konnten. Während Vader die restlichen Teams eliminierte, gelang diesem einem Team und Isvals Führung die Flucht von dem Sternzerstörer. Zweiundvierzig Minuten nach dem Anbringen der Sprengsätze detonierten diese und lösten dabei eine Kettenreaktion aus, die das gesamte Schiff vernichtete. Vader und dem Imperator, den eigentlichen Zielen des Angriffes, gelang jedoch die Flucht auf die Oberfläche des Planeten. Nachdem Vader und Sidious mit einem Shuttle entkommen waren, starteten die Rebellen einen Angriff auf dieses Shuttle. Aufgrund Vaders Fähigkeiten als Pilot gelang es ihnen jedoch nicht, das Shuttle zu zerstören und sie machten eine Notlandung auf Ryloth. Moff Delian Mors gelang es, Drays Zusammenarbeit mit den Widerständlern aufzudecken und sie machte sich genaus wie Dray und einige treue Anhänger und die Twi'leks auf die Suche nach dem abgestürzten Shuttle des Imperators. Vader, Sidious, der Captain der Ehrengarde und Sergeant Deez verließen das Shuttle und begaben sich in die Wälder Ryloths, wo sie jedoch von Lyleks angegriffen wurden. Auf der Flucht vor ihnen wurden sie in ein Lylek-Nest getrieben, wo sie die Königin der Lyleks, sowie alle anwesenden Lyleks töteten. Auf die von der Lylek-Horde geschlagene Schneise traf später Golls Team der Widerstandskämpfer. Sie nahmen sofort die Verfolgung auf und verfolgten die Spur der Imperialen bis zu einemTwi'lek-Dorf, das die Imperialen als Gäste aufgenommen hatte. Inzwischen war die von den Rebellen zuvor zerstörte Kommstation wieder repariert und Deez konnte Mors um Hilfe anrufen. Mors gelang es unterdes, Drays Anhänger davon zu überzeugen, dass Dray ein Verräter sei. Golls Team stürmte drauafhin das Dorf, feuerte aber Warnschüsse ab, damit die Twi'leks fliehen konnten. Während Vader und Deez den Imperator verteidigten, setzte Mors Sturmtruppen im Dorf ab, was zur Auslöschung von Golls Team führte. Cham Syndulla und Goll entkamen nur knapp, während Isval gefangen und hingerichtet wurde. Persönlichkeit Isval war sehr unruhig und ungeduldig und musste ständig in Bewegung sein. Außerdem war sie pessimistisch veranlagt und ging bei Problemen vom Schlimmsten aus. Sie lächelte selten, wenn überhaupt nur halb. All diese Eigenschaften basierten auf ihrer negativen Vergangenheit als schlecht behandelte Sklavin. Dennoch war sie erpicht darauf, ihren Bekannten in Schwierigkeiten zu helfen. Quellen *''Die Sith-Lords'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Twi'leks Kategorie:Widerstandskämpfer Kategorie:Mitglieder von Freiheit für Ryloth Kategorie:Kanon